Interstate '82 Cheats
Main Cheat Codes NOTE: These are the main Interstate '82 cheats that are usually applied by pressing down the right key combination. Please find the instructions on how to use these cheats below. During gameplay, hit Esc and type-in any of the codes listed below. After the code has been entered press Esc a second time to activate the cheat. CUDDLE - Invincibility for vehicle HUGS - Invincibility for friendly vehicles SYRUP - Freeze all CPU vehicles MRFREEZE - Freeze CPU time CARESS - Total ammo IMLAME - Skip misson KISS - Destroy targeted vehicle LOVE - Clear all opponents from radar NUKEME - Self-destruct More Cheat Codes Shell Cheats The shell cheats require additional text files to be generated and added to the game install folder. zz_autobahn.cfg - Makes foreign cars selectable in multiplayer. zz_creditline.cfg - No cash limit in the trip missions. You can buy anything that is currently available. zz_airlift.cfg - Modifies the Load Mission window so that you can load any mission. Requires an existing saved game to exist. Change Vehicle At the end of a mission, you are presented with a screen which enables you to either Customize your vehicle, Quit or Continue. When you are at this screen, press Alt+Tab to switch back to Windows. Now, go into the game install folder. You'll find a file called "User" (this file contains all the information about what vehicle and weapons you currently have) and subdirectory called "Variant" (this directory contains all the information about other vehicles including news vehicles created for the Instant Action missions). Now, all that needs to be done, is to overwrite the "User" file (make a backup first!), with one of the files from "Variant" folder. After you've done it, press Alt+Tab again to switch back to game, select "Customize Car" and you should have your new vehicle in place of your old one. NOTE: The last vehicle you used in the previous mission, is automatically selected when you rejoin a saved game. For this reason, you cannot edit the "User" file before you start Interstate '82 as it will be overwritten. Change Weapons Use notepad, or any other text viewer, to edit the "User" (Or any variant) file. You can edit what weapons are installed, and can even fit weapons that would not normally be able to be used on the selected vehicle. If you choose to replace a small weapon with a larger weapon, it may not appear on the schematic of you vehicle inbetween missions - The weapons should, however, appear on your car when in the game. Multiple Cars Go to any level and choose any car. Now park your car anywhere on the map and take another car on the map. Go in the teleporter. Go at the same place that you left your first car and you will see two of the same car if the cheat worked. Do this if you need some cars in Instant action mode. This code can be used unlimited times. Category:Interstate '82 - Cheats